


The Past is the Past

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-19
Updated: 2008-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a timeline where Raven's Titans did pull back together and stay that way, they encounter a new villain that opens memories up for them</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Past is the Past

"Sometimes, I wish I had been more able to help him."

It had been a long day, as a new villain, someone calling himself the Soul Mirror, had proven that a Titan's worst enemy was always himself. They'd faced their worst defeats, their lowest moments, and seen just how strongly they had failed each other over the years. Joe's nightmares had centered on his family, as too often was the case now that he was back, but the older Titans had talked to him, told him their own favorite stories of his mother, Wintergreen, and even of Slade.

Only Raven would speak of Grant.

[Help him how?]

She closed her eyes, petting a soft touch over Joe's hair. 

"I knew I could not save him...the experimental serum had done too much damage. I was angry, because I could see the bloodlink between your father and your brother. I lashed out at him, for letting Grant walk that path...but for Grant..."

She paused, seeing the eyes of her teammates fully on her, curious what she had done.

"He was so consumed by his hate. I did not wish it to be the emotion he died under. So I gave him the vision of what he wanted to see. A vision of the team, dead by his hand. It gave him peace, at the last."

Joe reached up, touching her face. [You did all you could, love. Grant...Grant never took the divorce well, and Mother insisted we never speak of...] He touched his throat. [Maybe if we had...]

"We can't live in maybes," Gar said softly. "If we did, we'd lose every time some guy like that came around."

"Gar's right," Dick said, still worried about Roy, who'd gone right to a League mission with the weight of his mistakes on him. "Grant had issues, for all that he was your brother, Joe. Don't go trying to decide how he might have changed for this or that."

Joe thought about it a moment, then nodded sadly. He wondered if Rose thought the same thing he did, that they lived under a curse. It just didn't pay to be a Wilson.

Raven leaned down, kissing him softly. "We overcome our curses," she murmured, and he knew they could, no matter what. They were Titans, after all.


End file.
